To the beat of my heart
by melovesklaroline
Summary: Caroline always thought she was lucky. The starting of her music career, her love life everything was great but what happens when a dreadful accident take place? Will she ever be able to stay same. And will Klaus be able to bring back the old her. Forwood starting then klaroline AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Am sorry I left my last fanfic without any ending. I didn't know what to write next and then I got no inspiration whatsoever. So I am starting a new fanfic which I swear won't end up like the last one. And I'll try to keep updating once or at least twice a weak.**

She can hear them all. Everyone is calling out her name, cheering for her like she wanted since she was 8. Caroline knows she is different. She is god's favourite daughter. She got everything she wanted and whenever she wanted. She is all dressed up for her big show. She was listening to the song she was about to sing when she saw her best friend/manager Elena Gilbert smile at her before she gave her a big hug.

"Are you nervous, Care?", asked Elena with a reassuring smile.

"Nervous and a little scared. What if I did something stupid!", said Caroline searching for warmth in the eyes of her friend.

"Don't worry Caroline. You'll be fine. It's not the first time you're singing in front of so many people" said Elena trying to motivate her friend.

"You do realize we are in New York Elena right?" said Caroline with a smile.

"Yes Caroline I do. Now go up on that stage and show to the world what you are" said Elena dragging Caroline towards stage.

Standing on stage Caroline can feel the butterfly in her stomach dancing.

"It's show time" she told herself.

"Hey people how are you today?" asked Caroline to the large amount of people who were there to listen to her voice.

They all screamed and waved their hands in response to her question.

"I love you all. And to show my gratitude this first song for each and every one present here," said Caroline with a smile.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me" Caroline started singing with beat in her body.

"I'm the girl who's kicking the Coke machine" sang Caroline like as if really kicking something.

"I'm the one that's honking at you

'Cause I left late again" she sang now getting into the song and doing the dance moves they rehearsed.

"Hey, hey, hey

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, yeah

Hey, hey, get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

Gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey, hey, hey

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, yeah

Hey, hey, get tangled up in me

You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey, hey, hey

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, yeah

Hey, hey, get tangled up in me"

As she ended the song and stopped to get some oxygen in her lungs. She saw them all going crazy for her. For her voice. She cannot believe it. It all still seems like a dream. Another song started after few moments and so like that she sang for them all and for herself.

"Wow Care you were so amazing on the stage,"said Elena hugging Caroline with a big grin and spark in her eyes.

"Oh thank you, Elena," said Caroline hugging her best friend back. "Hey are you starving? Let us go out and eat something" said Caroline.

"Oh I am sorry Care but I and Damon we got plans for today. Tell you what we'll go out tomorrow night. Me you and Bonnie,k? We have some food in refrigerator why don't you go home and eat that." Said Elena feeling sorry for her best friend.

"You're so mean, Elena. Fine I'll do that and you go have fun. By the way say hello to Damon from my side."said Caroline making her way towards her car.

"Okay Caroline. Bye. See you tomorrow."said Elena waving towards Caroline.

As soon as Caroline car was out of her sight she took out her phone and messaged him with a smile.

Caroline's POV…

As soon as i got home and went in somebody grabbed me from behind. My heart was beating very fast when suddenly I heard the most melodious voice I always craved for. "Miss me" he said in my ears.

The only thing I can do was grin. I turned around and hugged him with such a force that he lost his balance and we fall down on the carpet. I couldn't help myself but grin. Tyler was finally here with me. It's been a year and 3 months since I last saw him and I missed him pretty badly when we were away. He stood up and helped me then took my hand and gave me a big packet. When I started questioning him he shooed me and told me that it's a surprise and I shouldn't ruin it. I went into my room and opened the package to realise he brought me a very beautiful dress. It was a white dress with red roses all over it. When I came out in the hallway, the beauty of it took my breathe away. The only source of light was the candles that were scattered all over the place and a very soft and soothing music was playing in the background. In between was the table which had red wine and 2 glasses. Suddenly I felt Tyler's presence behind me and turned around to see him grinning like a teenage boy who fall in love for the first time. I kissed him and smiled. No words could explain how much happy I am today. My life felt like a dream. And I am a little scared as well cause I don't want this dream to be ruined. What in the world I am thinking that for. Coming back in the present I saw Tyler putting two plates on the table. Then he brought a big box of pizza on the table which made me giggle.

"Am sorry I don't actually know how to cook" he said with a flustered face.

I ran to him and hugged him. "I must have saved the country in the past so that I got you." I told him with a smile to which he chuckled. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and so we sat and started eating pizza.

We watched some chick flick after that and I didn't even realized when I fall asleep. When I opened my eyes again I was in my room with sun rays coming on my face through my curtains and I was snuggled up in the warmth of my boyfriend. I heard some noise out in the hallway and realised it's about time I should get up.

As soon as Caroline came out of the room she saw Elena making some coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine. So how was the surprise huh?"asked Elena with a smile.

"You knew." Was all Caroline could say in shock and before Elena realized Caroline was hugging her.

"Of course I knew. Anyway eat your breakfast and get ready we got meeting with Mikealson's in 2 hours. They want to sign you. "said Elena remembering a call she got yesterday at the concert.

Mikealson's Office

"Hello Mr Mikealson. It's a great honour to meet you. I am Elena Gilbert, manager of Caroline Forbes. We talked on phone yesterday." Said Elena Gilbert with a smile on her face shaking hand with a man whose whole posture spoke he was very moral and a very good business man.

"It's nice to meet too. Please call me Elijah."said Elijah with a small smile shaking both their hands.

"Miss Caroline why don't you take a look at our office while I discuss the contract with your manager." told Elijah to Caroline. The way Elijah was looking at her made her feel like a little girl. She quietly stood up and made her way out. She gave a last glance inside where Elena was still sitting then started making her way towards a room which attracted her the most when she first entered the building.

As she made her way inside the room, she went straight to the guitar which was calling out to her. She sat on one of the chair and started playing.

"You know you are much more beautiful in person as compared to TV." Came a British voice out of blue. She turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair in his early 30's looking at her with amusement.

Klaus POV

The look of shock was clear on her face and then I saw her cheeks going red with the blush which made me smile more. There was something about her that was attracting me. When I saw her singing on the stage I couldn't help myself but get lost in her voice, in her beauty. She was really beautiful. Just so I can know her more, I called Elijah and made him sign her. Firstly he doubted me but when I made him listen to her he wasted no more time in calling her manager.

"Please don't make me stop you. Please play."I told her with a smile.

"No I was just leaving." She said with nervousness.

"By the way am Klaus", I told her offering my hand to shake.

"Hi Klaus, it's nice to meet you. My name's Caroline.", she said with a smile shaking my hand.

Hearing my name from her mouth felt like music to my ear. I dated so many women but nobody was quite like her.

"It's nice to meet you Sweet Caroline." I said.

She gave me a small smile and made her way out the door.

"Caroline", I said to no one in particular.

I couldn't help myself but smile. I am getting a feeling that I am going to like her so much.

**So, it was the first chapter and I guess I made so many grammer mistakes but please bear with me, English is not my first language. Please review my story. And I'll update next chapter as soon as I'll get at least 5 reviews on this one. Suggestions and advice always welcomed. Hope you will like it. Till next time bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am back with the 2****nd**** chapter of the story. Thank you for following and reviewing my story. And yes, I do not own the vampire diaries, except in my mind. Enjoy.**

"So, what happened?" asked Caroline to Elena.

"Well he is ready to sign you and the contract is good. I mean you'll be rich and famous in no time if we signed the contract. And this will open new doors for you and your career but" said Elena.

"Always a 'but' in good things" muttered Caroline to no one in particular.

"Yeah but the contract is of 3 years. You have to work with them for 3 years. You have to make album a year. And Caroline this is not easy. They already choose the song writer and a band. You have to cooperate with them" said Elena to Caroline reading the contract out loud.

"I asked them to give us this weekend so we can decide but by Monday morning they want an answer and so they will start the schedule after a week" said Elena.

"What do you think Elena we should do?" asked Caroline to her best friend not her manager.

"Well I think it's a good opportunity and you should take it but it will lead you to being so busy and tired. I think you can easily handle it now it's upon you and what you want to do" said Elena to Caroline.

"Okay enough of this. Where are we going for our some needed girls time?" asked Caroline trying to ignore the decision she needs to make.

"Well I think it's a good opportunity and you should not waste your time and take it" said Bonnie to Caroline with a small smile.

"Yeah I know but I want it to be good for me and" was all Caroline said when she heard a voice of someone she didn't expected. She stood up and saw a girl facing her back to Caroline. She had long wavy hairs and looking at her anyone can say she was a model. She was talking to some blonde girl.

"Katherine" Caroline called out not too loud but loud enough so that the said girl turned around and was totally shocked herself. "Oh my god I can't believe it's really you!" said Caroline hugging her friend. "You idiot why didn't you contacted us when you were here?" said Caroline now getting angry at her friend.

"Hey I tried calling Elena but her phone directly went to the voice mail and Bonnie never had the time to pick up my call" said Katherine with a pout.

"Ugh forget all this why don't you join us? Come" said Caroline pulling Katherine towards their seat.

"I would love to but I have a friend of mine with me." Said Katherine signalling to the girl in the back.

The girl was almost like Caroline except her hairs were straight unlike Caroline whose got curly hairs. She was smiling at Caroline and Caroline liked the girl instantly.

"Am Rebekah. It's nice to see you Caroline," said the blonde girl with a smile.

"You know me!" was Caroline's shocking reply.

"Yes I was at your concert yesterday night actually. And I loved your voice." Said Rebekah with a smile.

"Thank you so much"said Caroline smiling.

"Come join us Kat and please Rebekah you too." Said Caroline dragging both the girls with her to the table where Bonnie and Elena were eagerly waiting for Katherine and the new blonde girl with them.

They took their time to enjoy their day and Caroline found out that Rebekah is the only sister of Elijah Mikealson and 4 other brother of his. One more reason to sign the contract.

"It was Nik's idea actually. We were just out enjoying and partying when I heard about the concert 5 minutes away and we decided to go and check. As soon as he heard your voice he called Elijah to make contact with your manager. My dad wanted us all to work with a fresh face and so the project came. What we wanted in the voice was magic and no person could satisfy the need my brother Nik had. But you, you changed his mind about you with just one song." Said Rebekah remembering the events of last night.

"So you guy are the one that's going to work with me as my band and song composer ?" asked Caroline curiously.

"That and your styling stuff. I'll be in charge of what you'll wear and what not." Said Rebekah smiling.

"Oh I would love that."Said Caroline smiling and side hugging Rebekah.

Monday morning at Mikealson's office.

"So it's a yes then?" asked Elijah smiling.

"Yes it is. It's my honour to work with you." said Caroline smiling.

"I would love you to meet with your team Caroline. Andy please help Miss Forbes and show her where the studio is." Said Elijah looking at his secretary while he discussed some things with Elena about the contract.

"And this is the studio where you'll be working. " said Andy with smile and making his way out of the room.

"Oh hello. You're here already." Said British accent from the door.

Caroline turned around to see the same man she saw yesterday standing on the doorway.

"Don't you have work or anything. Mr. Mikealson looks a very sincere person if he saw you wandering around the office I don't know what's he gonna do." Said Caroline to the man standing infront of him.

"Is that so?" asked Klaus with a smirk. "Why do you care?" asked Klaus looking Caroline straight in the eyes.

"Pfft…Please I don't care. Just so you know his other siblings are about to come here. Don't blame me if you get into trouble." Said Caroline with a playful smile.

Being in Caroline's presence makes him smile that was for sure. He likes how her face light up when she smiles or the way she rolls her eyes. Everything about her dragged him in and he wanted to explore this new feeling more.

As soon as Caroline completed her sentence and very happy Rebekah walked in from the door and smiled at Caroline.

"Oh hi…you're here. Wow. Am glad you took the contract."said Rebekah reaching towards Caroline and hugging her.

When Rebekah looked back at who was standing in front of the door she smiled.

"You met Nik already?" asked Rebekah.

The smile from Caroline's face vanished.

"He's Rebekah's brother Nik" she thought.

"Yes we did" said Klaus with the amuse smile on his face.

"Yeah we did." Said Caroline now getting the things she said to him not knowing he's the another Mikealson.

Thanks for the new people who walked in and the atmosphere that changed. The new guy came and hugged Rebekah meaning he was the another Mikealson. He had a mischievous smile on his face and he looked like a total player.

"Hello darling you must be the Caroline I have been hearing so much about. " said Kol coming towards her and stretching his hand.

Caroline stretched her hand out to shake it wih Kol but he took it to his lips and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand which made her blush.

"Yes I am and it's nice to meet you." said Caroline with a smile.

"Likewise. And they are my band members Stefan, Damon ,"said Kol introducing his group members to Caroline.

Not long before Elijah came in along with Elena and grabbed every one's attention.

"Since you all are here I would like to thank you all for being the biggest part of this project. It's my father's dream and i am sure you all will help me fulfil it. We'll start our schedule from next Monday and I would like you all to come to the party on Friday in honour of this project. You can all go now. Thank you very much."Said Elijah walking out the door.

Elena came to her and smiled and hugged Rebekah and started talking. She can see Klaus standing with the guy named Stefan caught her looking towards him. He gave a dimpled smile to her which made her blush so she looked away.

She knows God has something good for her rooled in his sleeves and she is so excited to know what will happen now.

**So guys how was it please review because I love them. Help me get a clues to what to do next.**

**Am sorry I took a month to upload the next chapter but I had no idea what to do. I know it's a filler chapter and there will be more klaroline moment from the next one. I hope so. Tell me how was the story follow me and you can even give me some ideas would love that. Bye guys. ;)**


End file.
